Silences
by Loraline
Summary: Bien étrange, l'amitié de ces deux-là... Aussi ancienne que fragile, tant de silences s'y sont glissés. On peut perdre celui qu'on n'écoute pas. SLASH.


Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien

Je me base ici uniquement sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, n'ayant pas lu les autres.

Avertissement: Ceci est un slash, c'est à dire que vous y trouverez des relations homosexuelles.

* * *

Tout autour, les arbres se dressaient en silencieuse armée. Bien peu de soleil franchissait leur épais mur de feuille, ce n'était pas pour rien que l'endroit se nommait la Forêt Sombre. Pourtant, en cet instant, l'altière forêt paraissait adoucie. Sous la musique murmurante, les branches frémissaient, et se rappelaient presque l'époque plus heureuse où l'on n'y faisait pas la guerre.

Les doigts minces semblaient à peine effleurer les cordes. Ils arrachaient à la harpe son chant mélancolique à force de caresses.

Un craquement de bois sec se glissa dans la mélodie, et les mains de Lindiel glissèrent en un éclair de la harpe à ses dagues. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les tirer, déjà le fil d'une épée caressait sa gorge.

-La poésie te tuera, Lindiel, dit une voix familière.

-Si tu deviens mon ennemi à cause d'elle, c'est certain, répondit le jeune elfe.

Legolas baissa son épée.

-C'aurait pu ne pas être moi. C'aurait pu être un orque.

-Les orques ne sont ni si rapides, ni si silencieux, rétorqua Lindiel.

-Il n'empêche, insista Legolas, têtu. Quand tu joues on dirait que tout ce qui peut arriver autour t'est parfaitement égal. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment on peut aimer la musique à ce point.

Lindiel sourit. Le prince Legolas n'était pas connu pour son amour des arts. Il se leva, laissant la harpe de côté, et se mit en garde. Legolas sourit à son tour et l'imita. Il recula de quelques pas pour avoir un peu de champ libre, et laissa à son adversaire le soin de commencer le combat. Lindiel prit le temps de tourner autour de lui, de sa démarche souple, pour l'impatienter un peu. Cela ne marcha pas. Legolas avait pour les armes la passion que Lindiel avait pour sa harpe. Rien ne brisait sa calme concentration.

Il engagea la lutte, et la danse des épées commença. Les deux elfes partirent dans un rapide tourbillon d'éclairs métalliques et de cheveux blonds. Lindiel attaquait, Legolas laissait venir et parait. Pas un coup n'approchait assez pour l'inquiéter, sa main vive devançait sans peine les gestes de son adversaire.

Lindiel n'était pas mauvais à l'épée. Mais il n'était pas excellent non plus. Contrairement à Legolas. Le prince était connu pour être un guerrier remarquable. Rapide comme le vent, il était partout, il n'était nulle part, son épée devant lui formait un rempart que Lindiel n'était jamais parvenu à franchir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait surpris tout à l'heure, lorsque ce dernier serait finalement désarmé. Il y avait 300 ans qu'ils se battaient, il y avait 300 ans que Legolas gagnait.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'interrogeaient sur l'obstination de ces deux-là à s'affronter. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Lindiel de s'écarter ainsi de sa chère musique pour s'emparer d'une épée. Ce n'était pas non plus dans le caractère de Legolas de persister contre un adversaire qui représentait si peu de défi. Il était étrange de voir une amitié s'établir entre deux êtres si différents.

Lindiel le poète.

Legolas le prince assassin.

Ils avaient le même âge, un peu plus de trois siècles. Bien jeune pour des elfes. Tout juste l'aube d'une vie infinie.

Legolas se jeta finalement sur Lindiel et le fit tomber à la renverse, la lame sur le cou. Ce dernier eut un léger rire. « Je me rend ». Les arbres, mélancoliques, les enserraient de leurs branches noires.

* * *

-Ma sœur me demandait, hier, pourquoi tes chants ne parlaient jamais d'amour.

Lindiel était occupé à accorder sa harpe. Legolas aimait bien le regarder faire. Quand il touchait à son instrument, ses gestes devenaient d'une habileté sans pareille. Rapides et précis comme une flèche bien lancée. Il ne répondait pas et le prince se demanda si son ami avait seulement écouté la question, tout occupé qu'il était par son instrument adoré.

-Evidemment, il est difficile de parler de ce dont on ne connaît pas, ajouta Legolasdistraitement.

Le mouvement des mains de Lindiel se figea une seconde, avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce serait plutôt le contraire, je dirais.

Il parlait d'une voix égale, indifférente, comme s'il dissertait de la structure du sonnet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Legolas en haussant un sourcil.

-En poésie, il est périlleux de choisir un thème dont on ne sait pas se détacher, expliqua tranquillement Lindiel. Prit par ses émotions intérieures, on ne regarde pas son propre travail avec des yeux objectifs, et on prend le risque de faire des vers bien peu habiles.

Legolas passa sur les considérations artistiques et ramena la conversation sur son sujet essentiel.

-Donc tu es amoureux.

Lindiel serra une vis avec concentration, sans paraître troublé le moins du monde par la question. Il était une personne bien difficile à lire. Et ce n'était pas peu dire en parlant d'un elfe.

-Oui.

Juste oui.

-Cela fait longtemps ? Interrogea Legolas, agacé de ne pas avoir deviné.

Lindiel fronça les sourcils et interrompit une seconde son travail pour réfléchir à la question.

-Presque toute ma vie, je crois, dit-il finalement.

C'est-à-dire environ mille ans. Cette fois Legolas afficha un visage étonné.

-Et tu ne l'as jamais dit ? Pourquoi ne pas te marier ?

-Cet amour-là m'est interdit, répondit Lindiel, toujours d'un ton égal.

De sa main il fit sonner l'une des cordes pour en apprécier le son. La note grave fit résonner en Legolas les mots de son ami. Il le détailla avec inquiétude, cherchant sur lui la marque sombre de ce désespoir qui pouvait tuer un elfe aussi sûrement qu'un troupeau d'orques. Non, il l'aurait vu si Lindiel était en train de mourir… Il l'aurait vu… N'est-ce pas ?

-Si c'est parce qu'elle est d'un rang supérieur au tien, je peux t'aider à obtenir sa main, offrit-il. Est-ce Míriel ?

Míriel était la sœur de Legolas, celle qui avait posé la question des chants d'amour, et qui certainement serait ravie d'aider le joli poète à guérir de son chagrin.

-Je n'ai pas dit difficile, Legolas. J'ai dit interdit, répondit Lindiel d'une voix un peu abrupte.

Et le prince sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Le sérieux détaché de Lindiel lui faisait peur. Tant de maîtrise ne pouvait lui laisser deviner jusqu'où allait la blessure.

-Ne meurs pas, dit-il soudain.

C'était infantile et ridicule, réalisa Legolas, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Lindiel lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Est-ce un ordre ?

-Parfaitement, fit Legolas, heureux de voir son ami réagir à l'idée de mort comme à une plaisanterie.

Ce dernier s'inclina avec solennité sans quitter son expression amusée.

-Jamais je ne désobéirais à un ordre de mon prince.

* * *

Quelquefois, le soir, le Roi Thranduil demandait au jeune Lindiel de chanter pour sa cour. Dans l'obscurité commençante, tous se laissaient alors envelopper par la musique de cette voix magnifique. Même Legolas laissait son esprit se faire emporter doucement au gré des notes claires.

Bien des regards se perdaient sur le poète, songeait le prince. Nombreuses auraient été celles qui auraient pu partager sa vie jusqu'au crépuscule du monde. Au lieu de quoi il lui avait fallu s'enfermer dans Eru savait quelle histoire impossible. Et il restait de marbre sous le bonheur offert, ne parlant à quiconque ni de ses tourments, ni de ses espoirs, muet comme une tombe alors même qu'il chantait.

Qui ? Se demandait Legolas. Qui, et pourquoi est-ce interdit ? Mais il savait que même en dix mille ans il n'obtiendrait pas de Lindiel la réponse à une telle question.

* * *

_Interdit._

Lindiel se regardait dans l'eau claire de la rivière, cherchant une réponse dans son reflet. Il n'avait pas de mot pour dire ce qu'il y avait en lui. Dire que l'homosexualité était mal vue chez les elfes était un doux euphémisme. Officiellement, cela n'existait _pas_. Alors Lindiel ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le destin avait mis en lui cet amour-là, cet amour qui n'était pas comme celui des autres. Il se regardait avec horreur, comme si une laideur cachée s'était glissée à son insu dans son image. Oh non, il n'avait pas le droit. La terreur que quelqu'un découvre ce secret était sans nom.

La terreur que Legolas comprenne comment il le regardait…

Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Au fil des siècles, Lindiel avait appris à faire taire jusqu'à ses yeux.

Du plat de la main, il effaça son visage sur la surface de l'eau.

Ami loyal, soldat respectueux, il resterait muet toute l'éternité de sa vie, et il le suivrait jusque dans les flammes de Mordor s'il le fallait, décida-t-il. Il ne demanderait jamais rien de plus que cela.

Il ne se doutait pas, alors, qu'un jour Legolas irait réellement en Mordor. Sans lui.

* * *

-Non. Pas cette fois, répéta Legolas qui perdait patience.

-Pourquoi ?

-La route de Fondcombe va être difficile. Les orques sont partout. Je ne veux pas emmener trop de soldats, il faut que nous évitions de nous faire remarquer.

_Et ce n'est pas toi que je choisis pour m'accompagner,_ disaient les mots silencieux. _Tu es gentil, mais beaucoup valent mieux que toi avec un arc._

-Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas y aller sans moi ! S'écria Lindiel, s'emportant pour la première fois en trois millénaires.

-Tu feras ce que j'ordonnerais ! Rétorqua Legolas d'une voix forte.

Lindiel se figea.

-Naturellement, dit-il d'un ton soudain incroyablement mesuré. Je ferais ce que tu ordonneras.

Legolas soupira.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, je…

-C'est à moi de te demander pardon, interrompit Lindiel avec calme.

Il passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste étrangement vulnérable. La sérénité menteuse s'effaça de son visage. Cependant ce ne fut pas la rancœur qui apparut, mais la fatigue et la sincérité.

-Jamais je ne désobéirais à un ordre de mon prince.

Legolas n'aima pas l'intensité avec laquelle furent prononcés ces mots. Le sens qu'il y sentait caché lui faisait peur.

_Ma vie t'appartient._

Pourquoi ce cadeau qu'il n'avait pas demandé ? Il se rappela ce jour où il avait _ordonné_ à Lindiel de vivre… Mais c'était en plaisantant… N'est-ce pas ? Comme pour faire contraste avec son souvenir, Lindiel posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura :

-S'il te plait... reviens-moi.

Legolas voulut rétablir ce déséquilibre qui semblait s'être établi entre eux, ce déséquilibre qui faisait que Legolas exigeait quand Lindiel demandait… Rendre à son ami un morceau de ce qu'il lui avait donné.

-Bien sûr, je reviendrais, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Je te le promets.

Mais lorsque la petite troupe des elfes de la Forêt Sombre revint de Fondcombe, un mois plus tard, Legolas n'était pas parmi eux. Il était parti sur les chemins du Mordor, avec quatre hobbits, un nain, deux hommes et un magicien. Ainsi va le destin.

* * *

Ils osaient à peine respirer dans la pièce obscure. L'ennemi n'était pas loin. L'abri serait très temporaire. Et les autres qui n'arrivaient pas. 

-Je n'ai plus de flèches.

Lindiel se tourna vers Aiwë. Il était jeune, à peine trois siècles, dix fois moins que le poète. Ils avaient pourtant l'air d'avoir le même âge, tous deux figés dans leur apparence de jeunesse éternelle.

-Il m'en reste deux. Prend-les.

Il prit les flèches en question et les tendit à Aiwë.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es meilleur archer que moi. Prend-les, ils vont arriver.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Aiwë aurait plus de chances s'il pouvait se battre à distance. Lindiel remit sur son dos son arc désormais inutile et tira son épée. Ils approchaient… Ils n'allaient pas tarder à sentir leur présence et se ruer sur eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La question de temps, ici, étant question de vie : les renforts arriveraient-ils assez vite ?

Aiwë s'était placé en hauteur pour avoir un bon angle sur la porte, son arc bandé.

-Tout parait si loin, d'ici… murmura-t-il. Où crois-tu qu'il soit, le prince Legolas ?

-Trop loin.

Et bien trop près du Mordor, songea Lindiel pour lui-même. Ce en quoi il avait tort, car Legolas à cette heure avait changé de route, et marchait en pays de Rohan, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Il échangea un regard avec son jeune compagnon. Quelle armée ils faisaient, tous les deux… l'un bien peu guerrier et l'autre à peine plus qu'un enfant. Mais la guerre broyait la Forêt Sombre plus que jamais, et réclamait tout le monde.

-Il est finit, le temps des poètes, hein, Lindiel ? Chuchota Aiwë.

-Oh, Oui.

Après cela, ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de parler.

Les orques n'eurent pas grand mal à enfoncer la porte. Lindiel fonça dans la mêlée. Il vit deux flèches abattre chacune un ennemi avant qu'Aiwë ne tire à son tour son épée. Frapper, tuer, frapper, tuer. Ils étaient si nombreux, ça n'avait pas de fin. C'était comme se débattre dans une grande mélasse visqueuse de chair et de sang.

-LINDIEL !

Frapper, tuer, avancer, franchir la marée de monstres, tuer, tuer encore, et arriver trop tard. Frapper, encore, toujours, sentir le bras devenir lourd. Penser à Legolas, et se dire qu'on aurait bien aimé mourir ailleurs, quitte à mourir.

Voir l'éclat des épées elfiques arriver enfin, les flèches amies s'abattre sur les orques, frapper encore, tuer encore, puis s'arrêter, faute d'ennemi. Se dire que c'est finit.

Se pencher sur Aiwë, doucement, et fermer les yeux grands ouverts. Geste trop familier, mots trop souvent prononcés.

_Namarië.Loar ve lintë yuldar avánier._

Ces derniers temps, il ne récitait plus que des prières aux morts. Il avait bien raison, le pauvre enfant, de dire que le temps des poètes était finit.

-Tu es blessé, Lindiel, dit l'un de ses sauveurs.

-Ah oui ?

Il ne savait pas. Il y avait tant de sang sur lui, peut-être qu'il y en avait qui était le sien. Au fond, ça avait si peu d'importance.

Il se releva, et sa tête lui tourna, symptôme plutôt grave pour un elfe, qui d'ordinaire ne sentait pas la fatigue. C'était donc vrai qu'il était blessé ; il sentait la douleur, maintenant, qui remontait de son flanc. Un bras secourable passa sous ses aisselles pour l'aider à marcher sur le chemin du retour. Lindiel serra les dents. Sous la douleur qui devenait brûlante, il évoqua derrière ses paupières le sourire fin de Legolas, ses mains légères, ses yeux si perçants et qui pourtant ne voyaient jamais rien.

« Ne meurs pas. »

-Mais non, mais non, murmura-t-il. Tu vois bien que tout est pour le mieux.

Autour de lui, les elfes inquiets accélérèrent le pas.

* * *

-18 ! S'écria Legolas. 

La voix forte et fière du nain résonna jusqu'à lui :

-19 !

L'elfe banda son arc, abattit deux orques coup sur coup. Il se baissa souplement pour éviter une massue, saisit son poignard à sa ceinture, et d'un geste précis éventra l'agresseur.

-21 !

Il bondit sur le corps d'un énorme troll, cherchant la hauteur pour mieux se servir de son arc. D'un seul coup d'œil il percevait chaque mouvement, distinguait l'ami de l'ennemi. Viser, tirer, viser, tirer. Il plongea pour éviter une volée de flèche. Sa position en hauteur en faisait aussi une cible idéale.

L'ennemi était trop près de lui, maintenant, pour faire bon usage de son arc. Il l'accrocha sur son dos et dégaina ses dagues. Vive et adroite, sa main égorgeait sans trembler. Il évitait lestement les coups, nageant avec agilité dans l'effroyable chaos.

Il était Legolas, le prince assassin, né dans la guerre et nourrit par la guerre.

Calme et concentré, il évaluait, analysait, bâtissait sans relâche de nouvelles stratégies. Il ne ressentait pas de peur, et la douleur viendrait plus tard. Il savait exactement où frapper pour que le coup soit mortel. Enfant des champs de bataille, il faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Tuer.

Ses vêtements étaient noyés de sang. Son esprit entièrement envahit par le combat dirigeait ses gestes juste au bon endroit, juste au bon moment, et n'oubliait pas de compter les têtes qui tombaient. Où donc était Gimli ?

-26 !

* * *

Au-dessus de Legolas brillait le ciel de la victoire. 

L'anneau était détruit, Sauron défait, Aragorn couronné. Toutes sortes de chants s'élevaient dans le Gondor à la gloire des héros. Beaucoup ne disaient que des absurdités.

Tout autour tombaient les feuilles du Gondor. Les arbres, ici, étaient bien plus amicaux et clairsemés que dans son pays natal. Pourtant Legolas avait la nostalgie de sa Forêt Sombre. Et curieusement, aussi, du son de la harpe. Lui qui avait si peu d'attraits pour la musique… Mais d'entendre jouer les autres lui avait fait comprendre combien était grand le talent de Lindiel.

Peut-être aurait-il dû, quelquefois, rester près de son ami à l'écouter… Mais les choses s'étaient faites ainsi. Toujours Lindiel quittait la musique pour Legolas, et jamais Legolas ne quittait son arc pour Lindiel. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Peut-être était-ce que dans la Forêt Sombre, pays en guerre perpétuelle, les talents de guerrier étaient plus estimés que ceux de musicien. Ou peut-être que Legolas, fils de roi, s'était un peu trop habitué à recevoir ce qu'il ne donnait pas, en particulier de ceux comme Lindiel qui étaient d'un rang inférieur au sien. Dans tous les cas, c'était idiot, et la harpe lui manquait.

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. La légèreté des pas lui disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe. Et sa mémoire pouvait mettre un nom sur cette démarche en particulier. Les pas s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Legolas se retourna.

L'expression de Lindiel était parfaitement lisse, les statues du palais n'auraient certainement pas fait mieux. Quelqu'un qui aurait observé la scène aurait eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait là de la retrouvaille entre deux vieux amis après de longs mois de guerre pénible.

-J'ignorais que tu étais ici, dit Legolas, étonné.

-Je viens d'arriver avec la délégation de la Forêt Sombre, répondit Lindiel. J'ai accompagné ton frère, le prince Alkar, venu rendre ses hommages au nouveau Roi.

Ces paroles remirent en mémoire à Legolas les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient quittés. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette dispute vaine pouvait-elle être la cause de la froideur de Lindiel ? Après tout ce temps, après la gravité des évènements qu'ils avaient traversés, il le bouderait pour si peu ?

-Ecoute, dit-il, je sais que je t'avais promis de revenir, mais les circonstances…

-Pour l'amour du ciel, _Legolas_ ! Interrompit Lindiel exaspéré.

Il s'arrêta, et reprit cette tranquillité artificielle que Legolas détestait :

-Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas avoir tenu cette promesse stupide. Je savais, aussi bien que toi, que des centaines de choses sur la route de Fondcombe pouvaient te retenir. En fait, quand j'ai vu la délégation revenir sans toi, je n'étais pas surpris. Seulement un peu égaré, au début, mais c'est parce que je t'ai cru mort.

-Ecoute…

Mais Lindiel continuait de sa voix mesurée, mélodieuse et calme.

-Ce que je te reproche, Legolas fils de Thranduil, c'est de m'avoir estimé assez peu pour me faire cette promesse que nous savions vide tous les deux. C'est de m'avoir laissé derrière. C'est que je te donne ma vie mais que toi, tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Lindiel… Essaya Legolas, que cette conversation mettait mal à l'aise.

Le poète tira une de ses dagues du fourreau et la lança d'un geste sec, elle vint se planter aux pieds de Legolas. Ce dernier reconnut là le signal de leurs duels d'autrefois, quand ils étaient jeunes et se battaient pour rire. Il releva les yeux vers Lindiel qui approchait, son autre dague à la main.

-Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons passé l'âge de…

Il n'alla pas plus loin, il eut à peine le temps de plonger et de s'emparer de la dague pour parer le coup. D'un bond il se releva et vint à son tour à la charge, mais la garde de Lindiel l'arrêta. Il enchaîna aussitôt coup sur coup. Jamais Legolas n'avait eu à se battre de façon aussi violente, aussi frénétique contre son ami. Jamais il n'avait rencontré chez cet adversaire-là tant de force et de hargne. Il réalisa soudain que Lindiel n'avait jamais réellement voulu gagner contre lui. Il s'était battu autrefois avec la distance peu convaincue de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas cela.

Aujourd'hui, il avait la rage désespérée et meurtrière d'un loup acculé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre tant de fureur et de tourment chez son paisible compagnon ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'étendre sur la question. Les coups que lui portaient Lindiel étaient rapides, dangereux, déchaînés, Legolas commença à se demander avec un brin d'inquiétude où il s'arrêterait.

Un choc plus violent que les autres le déséquilibra, Lindiel profita aussitôt de l'ouverture, se jeta brutalement sur lui, lui fit lâcher sa dague. Legolas se trouva plaqué au sol, désarmé, la lame sur sa gorge. Il n'en revenait pas. La possibilité que Lindiel puisse le battre en duel ne l'avait plus effleuré depuis au moins 2500 ans.

Les yeux de ce dernier brûlaient de délire. De douleur. Etait-ce bien son ami qu'il avait devant lui ? Qu'y avait-il en lui qui le consumait à ce point ? L'avait-il si mal connu, si mal compris ?

-Lindiel…

-Dis-le.

La voix était à peine un murmure, un frémissement.

-D'accord. Je me rends.

Tout doucement, Lindiel se pencha vers lui, et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Legolas. Si légèrement, tout juste une caresse… Puis il s'écarta et s'assis sur ses talons, libérant le prince. Il avait l'air perdu de quelqu'un qui se réveille d'un profond rêve. La réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire tombait lentement sur lui, avec une clarté horrifiée. Il posa sa dague à côté de lui. Puis il tira son poignard de sa ceinture et en fit autant. Ses gestes étaient lents, solennels et douloureux. Il enleva son arc, détacha son carquois, et leur fit suivre le même chemin. Legolas, qui s'était redressé, n'osait pas parler et le regardait sans comprendre.

Ce fut seulement quand Lindiel commença à dénouer les tresses qui retenaient ses cheveux blonds qu'il saisit. Comme un coupable, réalisa-t-il. Comme un coupable venu répondre de ses crimes devant le roi, il se désarme et lâche ses cheveux. Legolas vint se mettre à genoux devant son ami et arrêta sa main. Lindiel prenait toujours tout au tragique… Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait embrassé… Et vraiment… Est-ce que c'était… Si grave ?

-Regarde-moi, dit-il à son ami.

Trois millénaires d'aveugle obéissance lui firent lever les yeux. Legolas passa sa main sur sa joue. Il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts.

_Interdit_.

Ah oui ?

Il se pencha, et à son tour vint effleurer les lèvres de Lindiel. Puis il s'écarta. Il avait un regard fasciné d'enfant curieux qui découvre quelque chose de tout neuf, et ne sait pas encore ce que c'est. Il recommença, laissant cette fois le baiser durer plus longtemps. Et puis encore une fois. La main de Lindiel, presque craintive, vint se poser contre sa joue, s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, courir sur sa nuque. Un frémissement délicieux s'empara de lui. Il approfondit le baiser. Lindiel y répondit avec force. D'un coup il le renversa dans l'herbe, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Legolas pour plonger dans le creux de son cou. Tout deux se noyaient dans leur ivresse.

-Me suis-je privé de cela durant trois mille ans ? Murmura Legolas, le souffle court, perdant ses mains dans les cheveux dénoués. Je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot.

-Nous sommes idiots tous les deux, dans ce cas, répondit Lindiel avec un léger rire.

Ce rire, songea Legolas avec bonheur, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?

-Ton frère va te chercher, fit remarquer Lindiel en embrassant sa tempe. Je devais te ramener.

-On n'a qu'à dire que tu ne m'as pas trouvé, chuchota Legolas à son oreille. N'arrête pas, s'il te plait.

Le poète ne se fit pas prier.

Les arbres bienveillants serrèrent leurs vertes feuilles, en gardes vigilants.

* * *

Les noms des personnages originaux utilisés ici sont en Quenya (elfique ancien).

Lindiel est tiré de Lindë-i-él « chant d'étoile ». J'ai mangé le ë comme dans le nom d'Arwen, Undómiel, de Undómë-i-él « étoile du crépuscule ». Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit juste, c'est compliqué la construction des noms, mais bon…

Míriel signifie « Joyeau-femme » (nom tiré du Silmarillon)

Aiwë signifie « Petit oiseau » (j'adore ce mot)

Alkar signifie « gloire » ou « éclat ».

_Loarve lintë yuldar avánier_, c'est un vers que j'ai volé à Galadriel. Cela signifie « Les années ont passé pareilles à de rapides gorgées », et c'est tiré de la complainte _Namarië_ (Adieu) qui se trouve dans le SDA. J'aiun peu transformé le ver originel en remplacantyéni (longues années) par loar (années tout court). C'est également du Quenya.

Au passage, pour l'elfique, méfiez-vous car la plupart des sites qui proposent des cours ou des dictionnaires mélangent allègrement Quenya et Sindarin. Sans compter les répliques du film, qui sont du neo-sindarin (c'est-à-dire créé pour le film à partir de ce qu'on sait du Sindarin de Tolkien). Pour des infos sérieuses : ardalambion.fr.free.fr

Un peu plus accessible, mais moins complet la section elfique d'aelinel www. aelinel .com (N'oubliez pas de supprimer les espaces).


End file.
